


纯情浪漫公寓 03

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 最终回





	纯情浪漫公寓 03

浴室地板恢复正常功能之后，今市的房东才终于从千里之外赶来，握着他的双手惭愧表示会支付维修的费用。他委婉谢绝了，告诉房东其实自己决定搬家，关于租约未到期一事还请对方谅解。

“没关系没关系，趁这个机会我正好把房子其他地方也做做检修。”

房东的口音夹杂英语腔调，和混血式的五官完全搭配一致，显现出热情奔放的风格。他又握住今市的手大幅度摇晃。

“我记得隆二君才来这边不久？想在附近找别的房子也可以问我。”

“谢谢，我已经找到地方了。”

今市半是抱歉半是高兴地笑着。以前山下提醒过他，别老是一不留神就全盘托出内心的想法，可真正的开心事一来，他身上那股由内而外散发的兴奋神采则想藏也藏不住。

所以当房东多问一句他搬到了哪儿，他不假思索答道，就在这个房间的楼下。

“原来是跟臣君合住！没想到你们已经成朋友了。”

“您认识臣……君？”

“那当然，哎忘了告诉你，楼下那间房也是我的。”

 

不过臣君愿意与人同住倒是很稀奇，刚开始他就是一定坚持要找适合一个人住的地方，才找到我这里来的。房东感慨到一半，见今市开始红着脸磕磕巴巴，连忙关切问他是否自愿跟对方达成协定、没被刻意刁难。

“臣君这人虽然是个好人，但也有固执的地方。有什么不方便说的我帮你。”

“没有，确实没有，我们……”

再怎么迟钝今市也明白，总不能直接说他们正在恋爱中。可出于安全考量，租户的情况房东早晚都会知道，他非常想抱头蹲地。

“噢——明白了，恭喜你们！”

常年待在海外，男人见识过各种层面的丰富多彩，包括恋情的多个组合模式。他大笑着拍拍今市的背。以后还有机会见面，到时一起喝酒啊bro，对了臣那家伙得多罚几杯，居然不早点告诉我。

 

收拾完随身行李，今市将箱子拖进楼下相同编号的房间。剩余的东西登坂下班后会接着帮他搬。卧室的床换了一张更大的，他摊开手脚躺到正中央，又不好意思地爬起来掸掸被子枕头。

第一次约会，在好友陪同下约会的那天晚上，他抱住登坂安稳入睡，到早上却变成枕着登坂的手臂醒来。虽然气氛已经愉快到令人想大声唱歌，可没发生什么总有点……

遗憾？失落？懊悔？都不是。耽于过去不属于今市隆二的作风，面对未来畏缩不前更与他没有干系，说到底只是一些正常的紧张，对于陌生事物的紧张。

比如建立友好关系之后的两个人如何成为真正的恋人。又比如，男人和男人之间怎样享受亲密接触。

 

获取资讯的渠道又多速度又快，今市盘坐在沙发上滑动手机页面，手指越滑越快，脸也越来越红。黑屏时映出的那张脸无意识嘟着嘴像在索吻，吓了他自己一跳，他连忙拎起装着替换衣物的包，锁门出去上班。

当初，好像就是这个包撞到迎面走来的登坂。登坂伸手拽住了他，登坂目光坚定看着他，登坂俯身亲他，说我也喜欢你。

早过了国中生的年纪怎么还因为这些场景而一再加快脉搏，他交女朋友的时候不也是类似手法让对方两眼直冒红心？

然而还是不一样。

至于哪里不一样今市也答不上来。登坂不是女生，和他的朋友们也不同，既陌生又似乎早已熟悉。曾经他想都没想过的事，包括羞到难以说出口的那种，如果是将和这个人一起经历，那么一切就变成理所当然。

 

 

***

独居男士的家当尚属精简，短短几天今市的东西就都搬进新居。得知搬家，两边的老板都批准了一天的假，让他们休息一番。

实际上并没有多么劳累，今市依然做着日常的俯卧撑训练，同时思考下午的空闲时间如何打发。另一边的登坂突然叫住他，朝他扬了扬手里的相机。

摄影师平时也需要精进技艺汲取灵感，眼前有现成素材，正好让登坂完成迟迟没交的拍摄练习。客厅地板上，白色背心包裹住发汗的躯体，随着大腿、臀部、腰背的肌肉走向，衣料褶皱凹凸成峰峦般的线条。上下起伏间男人偶尔喘着短促音节，嘴里呵出的热气使唇上胡子沾了雾珠。从微张的唇间，能瞥见洁白齿列、鲜红舌尖，那是他之前收住动作尚未触及的领域。

相机压着手腕的沉重感中断了脑内的浮想联翩，还是来拍静态的吧。登坂轻咳一声，过去指导一脸错愕的男人摆姿势。

我这样的能当模特？虽然健美运动员的姿势摆得很顺畅，可面对着镜头以及镜头后表情严肃的登坂，今市还不习惯。

当然可以，隆二你身材很好，紧盯显像屏幕的登坂如实应答。均匀分布恰到好处的肌肉、紧实流畅的身体线条、平衡视觉效果的纤细手脚，份量感和比例感如同雕塑一般，更有塑像所没有的鲜活生机。从摄影师的角度，和恋人的角度，登坂都受到了冲击。

这种冲击并非晴空一声响雷或者平静海面猛掀巨浪，要来得更缓也更深沉。传到他身体上的反应也是如此。寻常姿势有些缺乏创意，按照他的口令，身形优美的模特或手撑椅背而立或舒展双腿而坐，动作渐渐自然，躯体也更为放松。今市每一次甩头或者展臂，他的内心就仿佛被无数海浪簇拥，被暖风吹拂，一层又一层向上攀升。

 

不用在意镜头，尽管想些你愿意想的事。于是模特的神情也产生变化。今市咧嘴露出整排牙齿大笑的样子充满不设防的少年气息，当敛起笑容蹙眉思索时，弯成一道缝的笑眼转为凝视，目光无惧亦无忧，犀利得像某种兽类。登坂无从知晓对方在想什么，先前他很少见到这种状态下的今市，或许这才是最接近今市本源的一面。

即使已在交往，可登坂清楚知道对于今市隆二，他还有很多陌生疑问。被默许进一步靠近，值得他高兴和振奋。若轻轻松松就破解对方全部谜题，也没什么意思。

就像起初他排斥男人身上的粗糙香味，等洗去一切之后，那种来自洁净躯体的温热气息却莫名撩动心弦。登坂不相信血型费洛蒙以及一见钟情，他只相信自己的直觉，直觉告诉他时候到了，那一定是准确无误。

“隆二。”

他喊人过来看相机记录的各类姿态，今市不敢相信地睁大眼睛，学生拿到满分试卷那样惊讶得不带掩饰。

“臣你太会拍照了！”

那是因为有个好模特。他越过今市肩膀跟着一起看照片，视线却被男人耳垂上的金色挂坠吸引，还有渐染红潮的耳朵与侧颈。

换地方拍吧。登坂在两处地方印下亲吻，力度不轻不重，刚好让今市颤抖数秒又继续维持神智。

去哪里？卧室。

 

 

***

脱下背心，今市赤裸上半身逆光而立，受环境私密性增强的影响，肢体摆动得更加随性。男人的脸隐在暗处，微翘的嘴唇和精巧的喉结在镜头前摇晃，登坂继续往下捕捉画面。胸膛挺立出饱满弧线，收束在乳尖形成轻微凸起的一个点，他默不作声地反复按动快门。

“过来躺下试试。”

“……要拍到这种程度吗？”

“这部分照片我不会交出去。”

仅属于我们。摄影师挨着今市的额头轻言细语，随后叉开腿踩在他小腿两侧的床单上，继续举起镜头对着他。男人放低嗓音，于他像在安慰又近乎蛊惑，长在眼睛下方的那枚痣催眠似的勾住他的视线。恍惚之中，今市已经自动高举手臂过头顶，仿佛无形的力道正束缚着他。

很快他就明白，那股力道来自对方的视线。登坂偶尔移开镜头，不含任何阻隔地望向他，垂下的卷曲发丝遮挡了些许英俊面孔。今市很少刻意去注视男性的脸，最初几次打照面，登坂也只在他心里留下这是个帅哥的朦胧印象。如今在大白天，又是两人独处时仔细端详登坂，他确实发现许多忽略的东西。比如对方挑眉时眼中泛起的光亮，竟令他胸口鼓动不止。

腿被限制在登坂的双脚之间，活动的空间有限，今市难耐地挪移，变换腰部着力点。一系列动作被透明镜片反射出来，像是一种含蓄又热烈的邀请。他不禁偏过脑袋，去数窗帘上的花纹。

 

好累。直起腰的摄影师扶住肩膀前后转动，以手肘撑床再举着相机比较舒适，他拉起模特互换了位置。

“现在又要怎么做？”

膝盖跪在登坂的大腿两侧，如果完全挺直上半身，很容易就会暴露他想挡住的某处起变化的部位。这时今市才有些慌，然而身体似乎已有部分不听指挥，尝过展现原始力与美的舒畅后，坦露在镜头前的大方姿态连他自己也没料到。

他抬手捏住自己一撮头发，绞弄后伸展五指插入发间，半眯着眼自上而下瞥向登坂。换作以前，他无论如何也做不出此种暧昧挑逗。镜头后的人喉结滚动着，眉心微皱，今市生出一种既在侵犯对方同时又被对方镜头侵犯的错觉，方才发热的地方再度滚烫。

 

 

***

相机突然离开了登坂的手。登坂将这个令他手臂和腕部酸疼不已的大家伙搁到床头柜，借着扶住模特腰部的力气往前凑。棉质运动裤的束绳垂到腰腹下方，被里面膨胀的部位挺得微微摇晃，他扒着裤腰往下拉，热气和湿气立即扑来。

“这里，浸出来了。”

内裤前面被撑出弧形，顶端一小片湿痕正在扩散。登坂贴着发热的小腹朝上看，男人用手捂住了脸。

“都是臣害的……”

今市的声线弱到好几个音都吞回喉咙，被人近距离盯着隐秘地带，换谁都受不了。体液溢出不受意志力控制，柱身的胀大也是，登坂的手指爬上内裤边缘，他刚感到下体一阵清凉，就落入密不透风的灼热之中。

隔着布料啄吻柔韧部位仅是开始，登坂拉开内裤边，发烫的肉柱便急不可耐弹出来，顶部小孔还挂着腺体分泌的黏液。他故意伸出一根手指，推动柱身前后摇晃，还弹到今市自己的小腹。男性运动之后的淡腥味向四周发散，同为男性登坂当然了解，他还了解男性渴望的极致舒服是哪种。不带犹豫地，登坂张口含住眼前勃动的茎体。

高热度的口腔内壁吸附着他同样热到快爆炸的部位，柔软舌尖舔过血管撑起的表皮，来回扫动顶部与柱身相接处的浅沟，又游荡在顶端孔位引得更多透明黏液涌出。呼吸渐渐急促，今市张着嘴，腹部剧烈抽动。

伴随大口呼吸的动作，今市腹部成块的肌肉轮廓愈发明显，从下面仰视能看见阴影，胸部下方的阴影则更多。登坂腾出手，顺着耻毛连成的细线一路向上抚摸，托住今市结实的胸口，将那一处乳尖压在手掌中央不紧不慢按揉。

“啊！”

发腻的声音从遮住嘴的指缝间冒出，慌乱中今市低头，正好撞上登坂的目光。男人含着他一半柱身，看好戏似地嘴角上扬，当他的面探出舌头舔了一圈湿黏顶端。

 

这不公平！今市涨红着脸将人推倒，俯下身去解登坂扣得好端端的皮带。登坂也没挣扎，顺势脱掉衬衫，看那丛淡金色短发在自己腿间笨拙忙碌。

牛仔裤的扣子拉链解开，被自己亲手掏出来的鼓胀东西烫得他想松手，尺寸也很是可观。今市赌气一样学对方用舌头亲舔，无法一口吞下令他产生一丝酸酸的挫败感。充分关注事物细节的今市找起别的途径，他轻轻揉搓柱身底部的囊袋，将两个沉甸甸坠着的椭圆物体依次叼入口中。

“别太用力。”

伸入他发间的手指握紧了又放开，今市转回去舔吻被唾液打湿一轮的肉柱，手掌贴着床单游动，又翻转揉起臀部。

“臣这里出乎意料挺翘，手感也好有弹性，”换气间隙今市笑了，“最近我发现，自己从胸部派变成了臀部派。”

不知道是不是臣的功劳。今市摸一把柔软臀肉，又捏了捏，正得意整个人就被翻过来压住。

“我跟你不一样，一直是胸部派。”

 

登坂将抑制的狂热爆发在对方胸口。由于健身的缘故，今市有着漂亮的胸肌轮廓，触感不像外观那样坚硬，韧度令他按上手掌就舍不得放开。

绯红从今市的耳根、脖颈、锁骨一直绽放到胸前，登坂用手拢起一边的浅褐乳晕，把中央浑圆小巧的肉粒含在唇齿间磨咬。

“不行，这样不行……”

喘息和叫喊不知道该优先哪个，今市用力推登坂的肩。

“那换一边。”

沾满唾液的乳首充着血，比之前涨大了一圈，随身体的扭动可怜兮兮颤抖着。登坂低头吸住另一个，不去理会今市的求饶。男性的胸部被抚摸和吮吸也有这么激烈的反应，他不禁把脸埋在胸口以免被看见傻笑。

等笑过了，登坂便在发红的身体上连吻带咬，制造更嫣红的印记。终于吻到唇边，谁料今市抢先一步攫住他的上唇，往里吸着不松口。登坂干脆也包裹住对方厚软的下唇，舌头挤开缝隙卷着今市的向他这边拽。

窒息前两人不约而同停下，唾液从他的舌尖牵到今市唇角，又淌得今市的下巴一片黏糊。趁今市双眼还在失焦，登坂再一次紧紧封住他的嘴唇。

 

 

***

沾有某种冰凉液体的手指挤进身后，今市咦了一声，不可置信地拼命搬起登坂埋着的脑袋。而登坂只是抓住今市乱晃的手臂挂在脖子上，继续倒出润滑液，在他的体内开发。

难道不是由我来对臣做……这个？男人顶着乱糟糟的头发，满脸疑惑。

怎么看都应该是隆二你躺着好好享受。登坂观察着笨拙恋人的表情变化，调整手指的位置和力道。

啊那里，有些不对……音调骤然转高，今市顾不上嗓音的奇特变化，腰部猛地弹起。指腹按的地方和肠壁明显不同，登坂顺势又探入一根手指。

湿而软的内部涌动着，缠住登坂手指向内里吞。今市的大腿无意识晃动，腿根附近的颜色比晒得均匀的身体其他地方略浅，加上润滑液流过的湿痕，逗引着他加快手上动作。

哼鸣声断续响起，他自己的名字和拒绝的词语轮番从对方口中泄出。今市唇上短短的胡子被汗水打湿，老实熨帖着皮肤，仿佛暗示已经丢弃最后抵抗。登坂抽出手指，将自己顶进还在收缩着的穴口。

 

疼痛和快乐同时降临，今市抓着对方肩膀，手背上的血管根根爆起。他后悔刚才小看了登坂未做塑形训练的下半身，此刻登坂的腰正快速而有力地撞击着他，让他连喊停的余裕都没有。

碾过之前手指按到的一点，登坂压上前端，转着圈顶弄那块脆弱的腺体。今市喊不出完整字句，胡乱地嗯唔，硬到发疼的茎身攥在登坂掌心，前端晃动着洒出汁液。

登坂倾身吻他的额头鼻尖和侧脸，热气涌入鼻腔，高温快窜进他的大脑。汗湿的头发被登坂用手夹到耳后，弧度明显的眉骨和挺直鼻梁近在咫尺，饱含男性魅力的脸因红潮弥漫，隐隐有几分艳丽。像中了咒语，今市竟自己摇摆腰肢，迎合火热肉柱在体内的冲刺节奏。

床架晃动地越来越快，他挂在登坂臂弯的腿也不受控制摇晃，脚趾紧紧绷着。火花从四肢燃烧到内脏又窜到下体，登坂几乎全部抽离出他的身体，又搅着肠壁重重嵌入深处。

最后一下，今市剧烈颤动着腰，臀部肌肉收紧，挣脱登坂手掌的抚慰尽数喷射。他跌回了床单。

男人沟壑分明的腹间洒满浓白精液，熟悉的气味在登坂身前扩散。今市绞紧的内壁啃咬着他，他连顶几下，抱住身下人脱力的躯体跟着射出。

 

 

***

窗外的车胎轧地声和行人交谈声似乎才传到这处房间，现在还没天黑。登坂用手梳理着今市散乱在额前的头发，忽然又生灵感。

“隆二。”

“……嗯？”

今市懒洋洋地应和，脚踝搁在他小腿，有一下没一下地摩挲。

晚上我们再来一遍吧。不行我想睡觉。可你这不是挺精神吗。

捉住那只不安分的脚，登坂在足心快速刮了一下，转头便看见今市笑得一脸无辜。

“拜托了今市教练。”

陪我再做会儿练习。登坂贴着男人耳廓故意用上低音，他发觉这招实在很好用。

“请教练是要收费的。”

受过低音炮攻击的今市早有准备，撤到枕头另一侧，又被登坂伸手捞回来。

 

这边的整个人都交给你，这样够吗。不够。

以后还有好多节课，慢慢还吧。男人仰起头，接住他落下的轻柔而绵长的吻。

 

 

End


End file.
